Big Brother
by bright.eyes800
Summary: MALEC! The whole gang is in the Big Brother house. So nothing good is going to happen. Rated M for the language and the later chapters. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. The Arrival

**So I started to write another Malec story.  
**

**You know that reality show, Big Brother. Well if you don't it's this show. There is this big house where is no klocks or phones, or anything for them to contact to the outside world. They are all stuck in the house with each others. And there is this voice what tells them to do stuf, like week chalenges or day or something like that. **

**I hope you'll like this :)**

* * *

Alexander Lightwood stepped in to the Big Brother's house. _So this is the place I'm supposed to live for maybe the next two months._ Alec didn't even know why he was there. His sister manipulated him to come. But the best thing was that his sister was going to be here too.

The house was very white outside. The furniture were white, except the couch which was bright yellow, the same color which was in the walls too. But there were another colors too. It wasn't like a hospital. Alec went to one of the bedrooms to see what it was like. This was the smallest one. There wasn't separate beds. There was a very big mattress on which people were supposed to sleep very tightly next to each other's. _I hope I won't get in there..._ He thought, he really liked his own space when he was sleeping. He closed the door and went to the other bedroom. It was better. But there was only ten beds, so four was going to sleep in that small bedroom.

He heard door close and open. He went to look and it was his little sister, Isabelle.

''Oh hi big bro.'' She said to him. ''Doesn't it look great in here?!''

''I don't know.'' Alec muttered. ''I don't know why did I came here...''

''Because I'm awesome.'' She interrupted him and went to look around.

Alec sat on the couch and listen his sister screaming something from the room. ''I hope I'll get to that little bedroom with someone hot.''

''I don't wanna hear it, you are my sister.'' Alec said to her. Then he noticed some hole in the corner. He went to look at it and pushed his head in there. It was some small and warm space. So this is the place where everyone always come to talk or do some nasty things.

''Hi I'm Isabelle, And that is my brother Alec who has his head in that hole.'' He heard Isabelle say.

''Shut up.'' Alec said to her. He walked to his sister and this little red head girl. She hugged him. ''I'm Clary. Hi.''

''Hello'' Alec smiled to her. She seems nice.

''You two look alike.'' She said and looked between Alec and Izzy.

''He's my brother.'' Isabelle said to her.

''I have my brother coming here too, but that's not a good thing. He's not a nice person.''

''Well, sis. Talking shit about me already?'' Voice came from the door where everyone came to the house. There was standing a very tall guy with almost white hair. He was very beautiful, but he was not the kind of guy whom attracted Alec. He even looked mean.

''It's the truth, deal with it.'' Clary said to him and went to sat on the couch and everyone went after her.

People started to come in. Maya, she seemed nice too. Jordan, very hot dark haired guy. Isabelle started to check him out when he came into the house, but Alec wasn't interested at him either.

Next came in Jace, he was very beautiful. He was like gold and Alec was amazed that he wasn't dripping gold when he moved even a little. When he looked at Alec his heart almost stopped. But when he was so pretty he couldn't that nice. He was just like those pretty guys he had seen in TV who hd have many gilrfriends and then broke their hearts. _ Fuck..._

Then Simon came in, this nerdy guy who got along with Clary almost immediately.

Then Raphael, he was getting along with Sebastian. He was pretty too, but Alec couldn't concentrate for anything after Jace had came in.

Then Will, he looked similar with Alec, but at the same time he was very different looking.

Jem, James. Whatever. He was smiling to all of them and he was interested in Isabelle, Alec could see that. That was not a big deal, almost every guy were drooling over Isabelle.

Then Camille came in with Aline, two pretty girls, but only Aline was nice. Camille was too... arrogant. Jace was too, but that wasn't disturbing.

''Hey, I'm Magnus.'' Alec heard behind him. He turned around and faced very glittery and beautiful man. The most beautiful man in the world.

''H-Hi, Alexander.'' Alec said to him blushing. ''I mean, I'm Alexander. But Alec. I mean call me Alec.''

The man smirked and said. ''Sure thing cutie.''

''Everyone come sit on the couch. ''Voice said to them all from the intercom. They went to sit down and Magnus sat beside him and Alec was blushing furiously when Magnus started to move his finger up and down in Alec's thigh.

''So, how are you doing in there?''

Everyone screamed similar answers like, fine and great.

''That's good. So Alec, you and Magnus seems to be bonding. At least you are blushing like a fire truck.''

Alec blushed even more and looked to the ground.

''Yes, we, are.'' Magnus murmured and lifted Alec's chin so he was looking up again.

''Well that's great. Isabelle, every guy have been drooling over you, isn't that disturbing?''

''No, It's kind of nice.'' Isabelle smiled.

''Which one of them are you the most interested in?''

''I don't know, I don't know them yet, but I like very much Jace and Jordan. ''She smiled to the guys.

''Jace, everyone had been drooling over you, which one of these lovely ladies is your favorite?"  
''I think I like Isabelle and Clary and Camille.'' He said and winked at the girls.

''So romances at the first day are done. We have a surprise to you. There'll be a party at your first day here. How does that sounds?''

''WOOOO!'' Everyone yelled.

''And now, the bedrooms. So, we have one couple in here already and it would be so cruel to separate them. So, Magnus and Alec ,you are going in there. And Jace and... Clary. You are going there with them. Everyone else, to the big room. Your stuff are in the closets already.''

_This night was going to be crazy._

* * *

**I hope you liked it!  
**

**Thank you Intoxic!**

**Tell me if you liked this and should I continue this!**


	2. Getting to know each others

**Thank you my followers and you other people, thank you for your reviews I love you. Sorry it has been so long I've posted. But I hope you'll like this!**

* * *

Oh_ my god that guy is hot._ Magnus thought.

Magnus was mesmerized by Alexander's eyes, his lips which were smiling to him, his marvelous body and, well everything.

For that moment he stayed close to him. Their shoulders were touching when Alec talked to someone else. He was touching his thigh when they were all sitting on the couch and listening that voice from the stereos. The feeling was amazing when Alec shivered when Magnus touched him. And now they are in the same bedroom and Magnus wished something would happen between them. This night.

Few of them were still sitting on the couch. Some of them were in that little hot comfy room in the corner and some of them were sitting on the kitchen table, well around it. Not on top of it.

Where is Alexander...? He tried to find him with his gaze. He wasn't on the couch or in the kitchen. So he was in the... hot place.

Magnus pushed his head inside the hot place and found Jonathan and Alec and Clarissa and Sherwin...? There talking to each other's.

''Heyyy, the glittery guy! Were you Magnus or something?'' Jonathan asked.

''Yeah, I'm Magnus.'' Magnus laughed and climbed there with them. ''So, what are you talking about?''

''We were getting to know each other's.'' Sherwin said. ''So tell us about you, where are you from and what made you come here?''

''I'm from Brooklyn, and I really needed money, so that's why I came here. And my friend Ragnor made me do it. So if I don't win this he'll give me thousand dollars. ''Magnus explained.

''Cool, so you could just quit it right now and you'll still get the money?'' Clarissa asked.

''Actually no Clarissa. I have to be in here at least one week.'' He said to her.

''Just call me Clary, it's weir when someone calls me Clarissa.'' She laughed. ''But you seem nice, I hope you'll stay with us, at least that one week.''

He glanced at Alec who was all quiet and biting his lower lip, unsure what he should say. ''Don't worry, I will stay here as long as I can.''

''Good.'' Sherwin said to him.

They talked about their pasts for a while, but Alec refused to tell anything about himself, what was a shame. He was the person he really wanted to know something about.

But he got to know Sherwin, he was from a Christian family, with big sister Rebecca and mother, his dad died when he was little so he didn't want to tell them about that. But when he wanted to come here his mother had refused to talk to him anymore. She didn't want him to come here because of the unchristian actions what was going on in here. But his sister wasn't so... like his mother, but she didn't like this either.

So Clary was Jonathon's little sister. They didn't look anything alike. Clary had red hair and she was very small and had face like a fairy. And she was nice. Jonathon was very tall, even taller than Magnus and everyone called him tall. He had so white hair and his skin was so pale that he looked like he was all covered in flour. And he was not so nice. They were very different. They didn't have that best pasts either. Clary had grown up with their mother Jocelyn. And Jonathon had grown up with their cruel father, Valentine. Jocelyn and Valentine had broken up when Clary was just ten years old. And just last year she met Jonathon again. And it didn't went well. So they decided to came here, to bond with each other's. It was Jocelyn's idea, but neither of them didn't really want anything to do with each other's.

Jace's dad and mom were murdered when he was little and he had live his whole life as an orphan. No one wanted to adopt him because of his past. But then when he turned sixteen he ran away. He just ran. He got job as an dancer in some night club because of his looks. He met a nice girl and he went to live with her and her parents. But her father abused him and he had to run away again, but now she came with him. They had enough money to move in some cheap place where people like him lived and one day that girl just disappeared and didn't come back, she just leaved him enough money to him to get a proper exudation, so now he owns a bar. Very successful bar.

''Your turn Magnus.'' Sherwin said to him. ''We've told you about us, so your turn.''

'Alexander first.'' Magnus smirked at the blue eyed beauty.

''It's really boring.'' Alec mumbled and blushed. ''You won't be interested.''

''Okay, I won't push you.'' Magnus said to him. ''So you wanted to hear my story. My mother was raped, that's how I got my... start and she kept me. I don't know why, but she did. She didn't like me. I remind her too much about that rape. So, when I was about seven my mother married this guy who I didn't like at all. One night I heard them talking about me. She said I was demon child or something, because I had very shiny yellow/green eyes. I cried the whole night before I had to go school. And when I came back, I found my mother. She hang herself in the middle of our kitchen. I was shocked and I still tried to save her. I held her in my arms in the floor and begged her to come back. Then her husband came. He was furious, so furious. He thought I killed her. So he took me by my hair and lifted me up. He carried me to our bathroom and put my head to the toilet and tried to drown me. His hand got slippery because of the water so it slipped and I bite his hand and I ran away from the house while he was cursing. Hopefully I got Ragnor already back then so I went to his place and told what happened. They all understand me and I lived with them. His mother became my mother and his father became mine.''

When he ended his story they were all staring at him with mouths open like fishes.

''Helooo?''Magnus asked.

''Oh my god, and I thought I had rough life.'' Sherwin breathed. ''But you said you had yellow green eyes. Now you have green.''

''I have contact lenses.'' Magnus said to him. ''Haven't you heard of those before, Sherwin?''

''Yes I have heard of those, and I'm not Sherwin. I'm Simon. ''He stated.

''Go to the closet, we have a surprise for you.'' The voice said.

Before they could even got away from the hot place they heard screaming from the girls yelling 'beer'.

They were all around the kitchen table with shots in their hands and Jace yelled. ''Let's get this party started!''

''For us and our first night here!'' That blond girl yelled.

They all took shots and he wished someone would just took a picture when everyone were making the face when they took the shots.

This is it. Magnus thought. They all started to drink, every one of them had a beer or something stronger in their hands and were talking or speaking something to each other's. Then came that time when everyone of them went outside and there was loud music playing. The girls started to dance and the guys were drooling over them, well mostly at Isabelle, but some of them were drooling over that blond too. Jace and Clary were all over each other's. Isabelle were dancing with... someone who had dark hair. The blond were dancing alone. Jontahon and that guy who had dark hair and blue eyes were in the corner and glancing The dark skin girl.

Alexander was talking to.. Jem. Magnus was a little bit jealous. Alec was smiling and leaning close to the guy. So he had to go between them.

''Hello there you.'' Magnus purred and sat beside Alec.

''Hey, I think I'm about to go dance, with Camille.'' Jem said. ''He is very drunk Magnus. Please take care of him.''

''Yes I will.'' Magnus said to him. Go away already. Yes!

''Are you enjoying yourself babe?'' He asked to Alec, tried to turn his voice as sexy as he just could.

''Very much yes.'' He purred back. Alec turned so he was facing Magnus and lifted his legs up and reviled his amazing crotch. He was more interested what was inside of those baggy jeans. _Fuck_. Now he had a problem in his own crotch.

''You wanna dance?'' Magnus asked.

''Sure.'' He must be very drunk that he agreed to that.  
Magnus pulled him up and they went to the others and he pulled Alec close and instantly grabbed his ass. Alec didn't took his hand's away, he just grinned at Magnus and put his arms to his neck and they started to move side to side and back and forth.

No one yelled them insults what felt good, so they must be pretty cool after all.

''Why didn't you want to tell me about your past?'' Magnus asked.

''It's embarrassing.''Alec said to him and put his head to Magnus's shoulder.

''Try me.'' Magnus said and decided to kiss his neck.

''I didn't want to be gay. Never, and I was very shocked when I realized I had feelings for my best friend. I didn't admit that to myself back then so I just hang out with girls so I could you know... turn into a straight. But then I went and kissed my best friend and since then we hadn't talk to each other's. My dad get to know that and he left us, my mother was cool with it. But I still... it was my fault that dad left us.'' He whispered the whole thing to my ear.

''It wasn't your fault, it was your father's. He should be cool with it, he is you damn father.'' Magnus said to him and lifted his head from his shoulder to look at his eyes. ''It wasn't your fault.''

''Let's not talk about that. Let's just dance.'' Alexander said and kissed his neck.

Magnus smirked himself and grinned his hips hard against Alec's hips and felt Alec's growing erection trough his jeans. Magnus moaned at the thought about what was under those jeans and rolled his hips again to Alec's hoping to get something back.

''Magn-UH Magnus. I don't want to do that. We just met.'' Alec moaned. ''So I'm sorry, but no.''

''I understand, nothing dirty, just dancing.'' Magnus agreed. He understood the boy. He didn't want to push him into anything so they just danced. Little touching, but nothing too hot.

It was perfect. Just perfect...

* * *

**So I hope you liked this. **

**Thank you Intoxic for editing this. **

**4 reviews or you won't get the next chapter! **


End file.
